theflashfandomcom-20200215-history
The Savage Hawkman (Vol 1) 2
Synopsis for "Wings of Darkness" Morphicius continues absorbing Hawkman's armor, but Hawkman, through sheer force of will, unleashes a powerful burst of energy that blasts Morphicius back. Hawkman and Morphicius resume their fight, but Morphicius holds the advantage, saying that he can master the Nth Metal faster than Hawkman can. Hawkman, refusing to surrender, dissipates his armor and tells Morphicius that he is ready to fight and he has nothing to lose. Morphicius replies that Hawkman has indeed something to lose, just not right now, and flies away. At the Non Lethal Alternative Studies headquarters, two agents have come to meet Dr. Hogarth Kane, a top scientist at N.L.A.S., telling him that the Under-secretary of Military Preparedness has cut down N.L.A.S.'s budget due to money constraints. The agents demand to see Kane's progress, and he agrees, on the condition that his methods are not put on official record. The agents agrees, and Kane shows them their tests on simians. The ultimate objective is to expose soldiers to neuro interrupters to improve their combat effectiveness. However, the simians have died during the experiments. Then, Askana, Kane's assistant, calls him for an emergency and Kane excuses himself. Kane receives a phone call from an unnamed person. As soon as he hangs up, Askana asks Kane if they have custody of the subject. Kane replies that the subject is still on the loose, but he has his best hunter on its trail. Carter wakes up at the hospital, with Emma at his side. Professor Ziegler and Terrance come into Carter's room, saying that the police have notified the families of Morphicius's victims. Carter asks Professor Ziegler what does he think about Morphicius and Ziegler replies that there is no way the creature's blood cells could thrive in freezing temperatures. He believes that the cells heated themselves up in a form of adaptation. Ziegler gives Carter a photo depicting the symbols form the craft that carried Morphicius. Carter offers to decipher them and Emma agrees. Suddenly, a nurse comes into the room and tells Carter that the police wants to talk to him, and Carter agrees. But as soon as everyone leaves, Carter jumps off the window and manifests his armor, flying away. In Manhattan, Morphicius is losing control of The Nth Metal and falls to a secluded alley. There, he finds a mysterious man who identifies himself as Waker, the last Vexaphon. Although Morphicius attacks him, Waker tells him that he has been sent to save his life. In Brooklyn, Hawkman returns to his apartment and dissipates his armor. Carter believes that after using The Nth Metal after so many years, The Nth Metal might have gotten into his bloodstream. As he enters the building, he finds some people taking his taking his furniture. Mr. Gomez, the man in charge of the building, tells Carter that he is being evicted, saying that Carter had 30 day's notice. Carter replies that he can pay Mr. Gomez, he just needs to go to the bank, but Mr. Gomez doesn't believe it, as Carter is behind three months, plus a couple more thousands in damages. Then, Carter gives Mr. Gomez a box full of money, and Mr. Gomez tells the moving people to put Carter's furniture back into his apartment. Later, Carter begins deciphering the symbols, and discovers that the symbols are describing a warning. Apparently, Morphicius was being transported to an intergalactic prison to be executed. Suddenly, Emma appears on his doorstep, having brought some food. As she enters Carter's apartment, Emma tells him that he is not in any real trouble, except for leaving the hospital without a proper discharge, but the police wants him to call them as soon as he can. Then, Emma asks him how could he charge against the alien while everybody else ran away. Carter asks her if she wants him to feel guilty for getting all those men killed. Emma feels insulted, saying that she had to take care of her father after his recent Alzheimer's diagnosis. Then, Carter abruptly leaves Emma. At the N.L.A.S. headquarters, scientists have been exanimating the weakened Morphicius. Apparently, Morphicius's body is rejecting his latest acquisition. Kane says that maybe they should let Morphicius die, believing they could get better data from an autopsy, but Waker won't let him. Suddenly, Askana kills him, revealing a reptilian claw. Afterwards, Kane states that they will proceed with their mission: The Extinction Virus. To be continued... Appearing in "Wings of Darkness" Featured Characters *Hawkman (Katar Hol) Supporting Characters *Emma Ziegler *Professor Ziegler *'Terrance' Villains *Morphicius *N.L.A.S. **Hogarth Kane **Askana *'Waker' and Other Characters *'Mister Gomez' *'Agent Murphy' Locations *'Earth' **'New York' ***'Manhattan' ***'Brooklyn' Items *Nth Metal Vehicles *Coming Soon Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dcu/comics/?cm=20442 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Savage_Hawkman_Vol_1_2 *http://www.comicvine.com/the-savage-hawkman-wings-of-darkness/37-299488/ The Savage Hawkman (Vol 1) 02